


Yesterday

by celtic7irish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a terrible time remembering dates and anniversaries.  But he’s getting better, honest.  This time, for example, he was only one day late.  It’s just too bad that one day is one day too many.  Luckily for him, Bruce is in a forgiving mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> For Science Bros Week 2016 Prompt #1 (July 11): Yesterday

“Brucie, darling, love of my life, awesomest science pal ever!” Tony greeted, breezing into the lab that the two of them shared.   Bruce just gave him a dark look, then went back to whatever he was working on.  Tony was pretty sure he wasn’t actually paying attention to the science, though, unless his plan was to blow up the tower.  Or the lab, at the very least.  Of course, given his mood, that might be exactly what he was planning.

 

Tony set his peace offering – fresh blueberries, they were Bruce’s favorite – on the table next to the other man, ignoring Bruce’s firm rule of, “No food in the lab, Tony, it’s not sanitary.” Bruce ignored it, but at least he didn’t Hulk out and try to throw Tony through the nearest wall, so Tony took that as a good sign.

 

He settled on a nearby lab table, his hands behind him to help prop him up. “Bruce, look,” he sighed.  “I’m sorry, I really am.  I told you that I’m no good with dates.  I mean, JARVIS has to remind me of, well, pretty much everything,” he admitted.  “I swear, though, it won’t happen again.”  He had already prepared redundancies within redundancies to make sure that it didn’t.  It meant giving JARVIS the ability to override his mute protocols, but if it kept Bruce from being mad at him, he’d deal with him.

 

Bruce sighed, straightening up and removing his glasses so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. “Tony, I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to go out with you,” he said tiredly.  “But honestly, do you have any idea how embarrassing that was for me yesterday?  I mean, I had to give a speech – by myself – that the two of us were supposed to give!”  He glared over at Tony, who made his expression as earnest and contrite as he could manage.  “You know I hate giving presentations, Tony!”

 

The genius nodded. “Yeah, I know, Bruce,” he admitted quietly, saying what the other man wanted to hear.  Telling him that he’d done just fine – that he’d obviously known exactly what he was talking about, that there hadn’t been an Incident – was not going to cut it.  It would undoubtedly make the other man more upset, instead.

 

Instead, he held out a small thumb drive as a peace offering. Bruce eyed it suspiciously for a moment, but then took it from Tony’s hand and turned away to insert it into the nearest computer.  The information came up quickly, and it didn’t take Bruce long to realize what he was seeing.  Tony knew the moment that realization struck; Bruce went absolutely still.  Tony wondered worriedly if he was still breathing.

 

“Did you just give me full clearance and override access to JARVIS’ protocols?” Bruce asked after a moment, his tone flat. Tony tensed; flat usually meant that Bruce was angry and trying very hard not to show it.

 

“Umm…yes?” he tried, because there really wasn’t another answer. He’d okayed things with JARVIS first of course – he had a heart, after all – and the AI had seemed almost pleased with the decision.  But maybe Bruce didn’t want it?  He should’ve asked first.

 

Slipping off the table, he moved carefully closer to his science partner and boyfriend – is that what they were, even? – and swallowed. “I, uh, can do something else, if you’d prefer,” he said after a long, tense silence. “I mean, I just thought this might be easier, so that you can make sure I don’t forget, but I understand that it’s not really your problem, it’s mine, and I’m just really bad about remembering things, especially boring things.  Not that going to a science conference with you is boring or anything!” he hurried to clarify.  “But conferences in general are boring, and Pepper normally knows – knew – to just make excuses for me, and I know it was wrong, and I swear I’ll find a way to make sure it won’t happen again, but I _mmph_ ,” he finally fell silent, but only because Bruce’s lips were on his, the other man’s mouth pressing firmly enough that he could feel the blunt edge of his teeth digging into the soft flesh.

 

“It’s fine,” Bruce said when he finally pulled apart, leaving Tony to gasp for air. “It’s perfect.”  His eyes moved towards the ceiling – they all did it, except for Tony, as if they needed to given JARVIS a physical location.  “JARVIS, are you okay with this?” he asked, and Tony wondered if it would be inappropriate to ask the other many to marry him – he loved it that Bruce, of all of the Avengers, treated JARVIS like a human being, like a sentient life form that could think for himself.

 

 _“I am most pleased by Sir’s initiative, Doctor Banner,”_ JARVIS confirmed, sounding almost smug.  Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes, and Bruce gave him a knowing look, his expression almost amused.

 

Bruce removed the drive from the computer, his hand curling protectively around it as he smiled at Tony. “Thanks, Tony,” he murmured.  “This really means a lot.”  His grin widened.  “And not just because it gives me access to your schedule,” he teased.

 

Tony pulled a face, but he wasn’t really offended. “So…we’re okay?” he asked tentatively, unsure of his standing with his brilliant lover even now.

 

Bruce tilted his head as he pretended to think about that. “Not quite,” he decided after a moment.  Tony tensed.  “But I’m sure you can find a way to make it up to me.  Maybe start with dinner?”

 

Tony relaxed, reaching out to pull the other man towards him, even as JARVIS shut down the lab.

 

“Anything you want,” he promised, and sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
